Un saut dans le passé
by unptitryri
Summary: le duo Harry/Hermione va devoir faire face à un changement d’époque, suite a un accident en cours de potion,ce qui sera encore plus compliqué pour Hermione étant donné que vont naître en elle des sentiments pour deux jeunes hommes…Herm/Severus Herm/Sirius
1. Chapter 1 : disparition et apparition

Summary: Tout le monde sait que tuer un Voldemort, ça déraille un peu les neurones… On comprend donc pourquoi Harry Potter, dit le survivant, est depuis quelques mois en proie à une ... comment dire… modification particulière du comportement. Ainsi, lors d'un cours de potion, il va, sans le faire exprès, bien sûr, créer une réaction en chaîne qui le projettera, lui et Hermione, dans le passé, à l'époque des maraudeurs... Dés lors, le duo va devoir faire face à ce changement d'époque, ce qui sera encore plus compliqué pour Hermione étant donné que vont naître en elle des sentiments pour deux jeunes hommes…

Venez découvrir cette romance !

**Un saut dans le passé**

+°+ un petit mot avant tout : j'ai écris cette fiction il y a plusieurs année, mais, l'ayant retrouvé il y a peu, elle m'a inspirée et redonnée envie d'écrire. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un yaoi mais d'une réécriture. J'espère tout de même sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire, et j'attend avidement vos commentaires :)

______________________________

I disparition 

C'était un jour tout à fait normal qui débutait, un mardi matin, où comme tous les mardis matins les Griffondors de 7éme année avaient en première heure cours de Potion avec le redoutable et redouté professeur Rogue. Donc c'était un jour normal, Harry était assis tout au fond de la classe et faisait équipe avec Hermione, Griffondor avait déjà perdu 35 points… Un jour normal, en somme…

"- Neville ! Triple buses, je vous ai déjà dis je ne sais combien de fois que les racines de Rumo doivent être coupées en cubes et non en lamelles comme vous vous obstinez à le faire, 5 points de moins pour incompétente incurable !

… Oups, 40 points, alors que le cours n'avait commencé que depuis 30 minutes.

"- Je crois qu'on va bientôt battre le record de Poudlard du plus grand nombre de points perdu dans un plus court laps de temps ! Chuchota Hermione à Harry en prenant bien soin de couper ses racines en cubes.

"- Mais non, je suis sûr qu'on peu faire mieux…

Sur ces mots, Harry attrapa le premier objet qui lui tombait sous la main, qui ce trouva être un œil de crapaud, et le balança de toutes ses forces sur son maître de potion qui était en train de réprimander Seamus au premier rang.

Plop…

L'œil avait parcouru toute la salle et venait d'entrer en collision avec la blanche joue, devenue rouge, du redouté professeur. Doucement, il tourna son regard haineux pour trouver l'auteur de ce geste qui lui vaudrait sûrement sa vie.

* Je rêve ou il lance vraiment des Avada Kedavra par les yeux !? * pensa Hermione * On est mal… On est mal !!!!! *

Mais l'homme paraissait beaucoup moins crédible qu'à son habitude. En effet, comment voulez vous être crédible avec un œil de crapaud qui vous dégouline sur la joue, leeeeentement, laissant une trace gluante sur son passage… Rogue se pinçait les lèvres, se donnait un air encore plus terrible.

Plop…

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'œil tomba à terre. Toutes la salle était totalement silencieuse et paraissait avoir subi un ' Petrificus Totalus'. Toutes les attentions étaient dirigées sur le tant aimé professeur. Un pouffement… Lavande était en train de faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Tous les regards se tournèrent comme un seul et unique sur elle, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer tout de suite son hilarité.

"- Mouahahahahaha !!!!

Ca c'était Harry… le pauvre n'en pouvait plus, il venait de littéralement péter de rire. Il se roulait par terre en se tenant les côtes. Hermione, à côté, parue navrée, alors que Ron était inquiet. Cette fois ci, les regards se tournèrent tous sur le survivant-qui-est-maintenant-le-sauveur-du-monde-depuis-qu'il-à-explosé-le-vilain-mechant-pas-beau, mais ça n'eu pour effet que d'accentuer son hilarité.

"- Vous avez vue vos gueules !!

De grosses larmes coulaient de ses yeux. N'importe quelle personne normale qui se serait retrouvé, à ce moment là, face à Rogue aurait été en proie à une peur démesurée ou même à une simple crise cardiaque, mais Harry n'était pas normal, et depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis qu'il avait battu le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne pouvait se retenir de faire des choses totalement abruties dés qu'il se retrouvait à 1 Km à la ronde de son maître de potion… C'est-à-dire très souvent ! Comme par exemple la semaine dernière où, pendant la nuit, il s'était mis à se demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chambre d'un mangemort, alors il avait empoigné sa cape d'invisibilité et était parti en direction des quartiers de Rogue. Arrivé là-bas il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver le mot de passe : 'à mort Potter'. Son prof était endormi et n'avait heureusement rien entendu. Et là est venu à Harry une terrible envie de teindre toute la garde robe de l'homme en rose. Il s'était exécuté avant de repartir sur la pointe des pieds, pouffant et gloussant tel une prépubère. Le lendemain, le cri d'horreur de Rogue avait réveillé tout Poudlard alors que Harry était plié en deux dans son lit.

"- Potter… siffla l'homme

Le nom retenti dans toute la salle. Le nommé ri de plus belles, son visage ayant pris une couleur rouge, sûrement le manque d'oxygène, car il paraissait trop occupé à rire pour penser à respirer, ou même penser tout court d'ailleurs.

Soudain il se cogna contre quelque chose, quelque chose de dur et froid mais quand même un peu moelleux. Il leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes et tomba sur des chaussures noires. Il leva encore les yeux, une longue robe noire, des bras croisés, une peau branche, presque verdâtre, des lèvres pincées, un nez crochu, des cheveux gras et enfin des yeux, des yeux noirs profonds, des yeux plus de haine et qui semblaient jeter des flammes.

* Gna ? Mais comment il est arrivé là aussi vite lui ? * Se demanda Harry après avoir partiellement retrouvé ses esprits.

L'homme le regardait de haut et il n'aimait pas du tout ça ; il arrêta de rire, s'essuya furtivement les yeux du revers de sa main et se leva, dominant ainsi de quelques précieux centimètres son ennemi n°1 depuis qu'il avait détruit l'ex n°1 monsieur Voldemort-je-t'avada-kedavrise-si-tu-prononces-mon-nom.

"- Potter, répéta le nouveau-ennemi-n°1-vue-que-Voldychou-exn°1-c'est-fait-peter-la-gueule, encore vous !

"- Oh vous vous souvenez de mon nom !? Pourtant, à votre âge… vous devriez être en proie à des crises d'oublis ! … Enfin, Alzheimer, on se comprend.

Des éclairs semblaient sortir des deux pairs d'yeux qui se regardaient fixement, comme verrouillées.

"- Vous croyez vous drôle, _Mr Potter_ ?

"- Et bien oui plutôt, pourquoi, pas vous ?

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Toute la classe paraissait captivée par la scène.

"- Insupportable imbécile… siffla Rogue

"- Mais voyons, comment vous parlez ! C'est pas bien d'insulter les gens, vous devriez le savoir.

"- Vous ne valez pas mieux que votre père, obligé d'humilier pour attirer le regard des autres… car en fait, vous n'êtes rien du tout !

"- Oh, ça vous rappel des souvenir, n'est ce pas… _Snillevus_ …

"- Fermez la Potter !

Ce nom, venant de cette bouche, résonnait comme une insulte terrible.

"- Sinon quoi ??? Oh non, méchant, vous allez le dire à papy Dumby !? S'exclama Harry d'un ton faussement outré et maniéré.

"- Je pourrais vous faire renvoyer…

"- Ouai c'est ça essayez ! Moi je pourrais vous tuer …

Ces paroles étaient d'autant plus percutantes qu'elles avaient été prononcées sérieusement.

"- Des menaces ?

"- Sûrement …

Broo Ploop Brooww …

Les chaudrons s'étaient mis à faire des bruits étranges. Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry s'approcha de son adversaire mais sans faire exprès, il percuta la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui, table sur laquelle se trouvait son chaudron et celui de Hermione, celle-ci tenait dans sa main un croc de vipère et la secousse la fit lâcher. Le croc tomba dans potion en faisant un petit plouf.

C'est à ce moment là que Rogue dévia son regard, regard qui s'était empli d'appréhension.

"- Non ! Cria t-il

Mais trop tard, la réaction avait déjà débutée, la mixture n'arrêtait pas de changer de couleur… rose, rouge, orange, jaune, vert, turquoise, bleu, violet … on se serait cru dans une boîte gaie… Quand soudain …

Booooommm

"- Protecto !

reBooooooooommmm

"-…

"-…

"-…

"- Oh merde …

Tout était redevenu normal… enfin presque. A part le fait que Rogue était maintenant tout de rose vêtu, tout paraissait être en ordre… Mais à y regarder de plus prés…

"- Oh merde …

"- Vous vous répétez monsieur

"- La ferme Wealsey, deux points de moins à Griffondor

"- Mais …

"- Bien, trois points de moins pour Griffondor

… Deux personnes manquaient …

"- Monsieur, où sont passés Harry et Hermione ????

"- Oh merde …

°+° A quelques … eu … années de là °+°

Des les cachots de Poudlard, comme tous les mercredis, les Griffondors de 7éme année avaient pour premier cours potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Cela faisait presque 40 minutes que le cours avait commencé. Griffondor avait déjà gagné 25 points.

"-Cette teinte mordorée qu'a prit votre potion est magistrale, félicitation Melle Evans, cela vaut bien 3 points de plus pour Griffondor !

… Oups, 28 points… Un cours de potion normal, en somme…

"- Patmol, je t'ai dit que c'était deux centilitres de bave de lion à deux têtes et pas… Patmol… repose ça tout de suite…

Deux garçons étaient en train de se chamailler silencieusement au fond de la salle. Un était plutôt grand, mignon, quelques mèches de ses courts cheveux noirs retombaient devant ses yeux gris qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Il tenait dans la main droite un croc de vipère et en menaçait, le sourire aux lèvres, son ami. Les cheveux de celui-ci étaient châtains, tout comme ses yeux qui semblaient même avoir des reflets dorés. Il paraissait quelque peu fatigué et à cet instant, une sorte d'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

"- Encore un mot, et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir ! dit le prénommé Patmol.

"- Non tu ne serais pas cap…

"- Oh, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Lunard !

Plop…

Il y eu un sursaut général, quelques chose venait de se passer, mais quoi ? Il ne manquait personne pourtant… 19, 20, 21 […], 29 … attendez, ce n'est pas une classe de 28 élèves normalement !?!

"- HARRY ?? Cria une voix apeurée

"- Ah non, désolé mademoiselle mais il n'y à pas de Harry ici ! répondit Patmol en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître sur la chaise à côté de lui.

… Attendez, PAUSE … récapitulatif … iul ed étoc à esiahc al rus ertîarappa'd tianev iuq emmef enuej … zouittt … 'jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître sur la chaise à côté de lui' … Mais qui c'est elle ? Comment elle est arrivée là ? Pourquoi elle cri ? Et… Pourquoi elle est habillée tout en rose ?!?

La nouvelle arrivante s'appelait Hermione Granger et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici.

"- Harry, où es tu ?

Elle chercha son ami du regard et fut étonnée de voir que toutes les attentions étaient tournées vers elle, et qu'elle ne connaissait aucun de ces visages, à part le garçon à côté d'elle qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose.

"- Ah Harry, tu es là ! Sais tu où on est ?

* Okay, une folle vient d'apparaître à côté de moi… * pensa Patmol en dévisageant sa voisine.

Ca pour être folle, elle l'était sûrement car elle était en train de parler à une chaise vide.

* Bon d'accord, c'est nouveau maintenant les chaises ont des noms ! *

"- Mademoiselle, pourrais-je vous aider ? Et d'abord, que faites vous dans mon cours ??? Demanda le professeur Slughorn en s'approchant de Hermione l'air quelque peu incrédule.

"- Votre cours !? Mais où est Rogue ?

"- Rogue !? Et bien, il est là-bas, il montra un élève au premier rang, comme les autres, il paraissait étonné. Il était fin et sa peau était blanche, comme si il était malade, que lui voulez vous ? Continua le professeur.

Hermione regarda alternativement le professeur, Rogue adolescent, puis les autres élèves, puis à nouveau Rogue, puis enfin à nouveau le professeur.

"- Oh, c'est bon j'ai compris, dit t-elle avec un sourire triste… pourrais je sortir s'il vous plait ?

"- Bien…Bien sûr !

Elle se leva et avança vers la sortie, mais, juste devant, elle tourna les talons et lança un regard à la chaise vide qui était à côté d'elle.

"- Bon tu viens Harry !

Tous les élèves lui lancèrent un regard étonné. Elle partit.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"- Heu Mione, tu as peu être compris mais pense à moi, ton pauvre ignare d'ami qui n'ai toujours rien assimilé ! Alors tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il te plaît !! Dit une voix masculine qui semblait venir du néant.

La jeune fille était seule en plein milieu d'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlad.

"- Tais toi Harry ! Nous allons aller au parc, je t'expliquerais tout là-bas !

Tous les élèves présents dans les couloirs se retournèrent vers elle. En effet, ce n'est pas commun, même dans Poudlard, de croiser une jeune fille habillée tout en rose et qui parle toute seule !

_ _ _ _ _ _

Les arbres étaient encore verts et le soleil brûlait, les oiseaux chantaient. Dans deux mois, le magnifique parc de Poudlard serait couvert de neige, un spectacle céleste.

Hermione s'installa à l'ombre d'un arbre, face au lac.

"- Bon, tu vas te décider à m'expliquer !

"- Okay, c'est simple, on est retourné dans le passé, je ne sais comment, sûrement une réaction de la potion … En tout cas, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ici je suis la seule à pouvoir de voir… comme si tu étais… entre deux monde.

Les derniers mots, à peine audibles, laissent transparaitre une profonde perplexité.

"- T'es d'accord avec moi, dés qu'on rentre à notre époque, on en fait baver à Rogue, all right ?

"- Tient, en parlant de Rogue, je ne sais pas si tu as fais attention mais, quand on est arrivé, il était là, la seule différence c'est qu'il n'avait pas plus de 17 ans … Ce qui veux dire qu'on est une vingtaine d'années en arrière … Il semblerait que nous ayons, enfin que TU ais, créé une brèche spatiaux-temporelle… Mais ce n'est pas possible !! Ca contredit toutes les règles fondatrices de la physique et de la magie. Je ne comprends pas… Et, de plus, pour le torturer, il faudrait déjà trouver un moyen de rentrer !

Il y eu un court silence, puis Harry reprit la parole ;

"- … Mais non c'est tout bénef ! Rogue… enfin le petit mec tout chétif qu'on a vue tout à l'heure, sera beaucoup plus facile à taper !!! En plus, aucunes conséquences… combien de fois en ai-je rêvé… … … Nan, nan, attend, j'percute, tu veux dire que là, maintenant, tout de suite, on est au temps où mes parents étudiaient !

"- Et bien, oui je crois bien, tes parents ont le même âge que Rogue, nan ?

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Harry s'était couché dans l'herbe et Hermione observait le lac sur lequel se reflétait le soleil ; Elle paraissait tracassée. Comment faire pour retourner à la bonne période, il faudrait peut être demander de l'aide à Rogue… Eu non, peut être pas quand même…

"- C'est vraiment le comble…

"- Quoi ?

"- J'ai toujours voulu et rêvé de connaître mes parents et maintenant qu'ils sont là, tout prés de moi, je me retrouve invisible…

"- Oui c'est dur … J'irais demain à la bibliothèque pour rechercher des informations sur notre cas, mais d'abord, il faut prévenir un adulte…

"- Je crois savoir que Dumbledore est, de notre temps, directeur depuis près d'un demi-siècle ; je pense qu'on pourrait lui faire confiance !

Hermione paru réfléchir un instant.

"- Mmm, oui, j'ai lu ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard! Je cours de suite lui exposer la situation. Il pourra nous aider à retrouver notre époque… Tout du moins de l'espère… En attendant, profites-en pour chercher tes parents… On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester ici, alors jouis de chaque instant que tu peux passer à les observer.

"- Bonne idée

Sur ce, les deux adolescents se levèrent pour se diriger, quelque peu chancelants, vers le château…

_______________________________

L'action est à présent située ; si je vois que cette histoire vous plait, je vous posterais dans 5 jours le chapitre suivant. Bien sûr, l'action débute _réellement_ dans le prochain chapitre... Etes vous donc interessés ??

Alienore


	2. Chapter 2 : un pari, ça vous dit ?

Bonjour à tous

... Je débute donc avec 4 reviews. Pas trop mal, même si ça me change un peu de mes autres fics... Mais je vous promets de conquérir vos cœurs !! x)... Je vous offre donc, aujourd'hui, le deuxième chapitre de cette romance.

oups... voici les réponse aux très gentils lecteurs qui ont prit sur le temps pour me dire ce qu'ils ont pensé de mon début :

Val' : ah, ça ça fait plaisir, tu es ma première review !!! Je te remercie de ton soutien et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. J'attends ton impression

mikamic : aye je suis découverte... moi qui pensais avoir agi avec subtilité u_u""". Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

jeff-la-bleue : ... aye, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton message n'est pas visible alors que je l'ai reçu par mail °°°°. vi moi aussi j'aime Harry en chieur, c'est drôle, je trouve, de le mettre dans des situations incongrues et de lui faire faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait dans le livre x)... Malheureusement, il a un peu moins de place dans la suite pour laisser se développer la romance. J'espère tout de même que ça te plaira :)

sandra : ta persévérance sera récompensée... tu vas à Griffondor !!! Oups, j'arrête le délire ici u_u"" oui, je pense que le site bug car, bien que j'ai reçu une notification, et que j'ai pu lire ta super review, elle n'apparait pas sur le site. M'enfin, de toute façon on s'en fou, tu m'as fais très plaisir. Et pour te répondre, ce n'est pas Harry qui devrait craindre les représailles, mais plutôt Rogue... tu comprendras bientôt x) J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

II un pari ça vous dit ?

"- Suivez moi, eum, Melle Granger, c'est bien ça ? Demanda le vieil homme en regardant la brunette par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Quand ladite Granger avait débarqué dans son bureau et lui avait comté son histoire, il n'en cru pas ses oreilles… Mais bien que celles-ci fussent particulièrement âgées, elles ne lui avaient encore jamais jouées de tour. Il semblait donc que la jeune femme venait du futur, et que par une mauvaise manipulation, elle été retournée vingt années en arrière. Aucuns précédents de la sortent ne lui vinrent alors à l'esprit ; tout cela semblait d'ailleurs peu plausible, mais quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune fille poussait le directeur à vouloir croire en ce qu'elle disait. Or, ses intuitions ne le trompaient que très rarement… voire même jamais ! Ils avaient alors décidé d'un commun accord que Hermione, car c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelait, resterait dans Poudlard et intégrerait une classe le temps que les choses s'éclaircissent. En effet, en ce temps trouble, il était hors de question pour le vieil homme à l'aura de sage de laisser, sans protection, une adolescente, plus encore lorsque cette dernière se disait être de Griffondor.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, et puisqu'il s'agissait bien évidemment d'un cas particulier, l'homme décida de remédier le plus tôt possible au problème en mettant la nouvelle et itinérante élève entre les mains de la préfète en chef de Griffondor. Ainsi donc, ils étaient, à cet instant précis, tous les deux en direction des serres où se tenait alors le cours de botanique des or et rouge. Arrivé, le vieillard au regard pétillant emboita le pas d'Hermione et entra dans la serre alors qu'elle préféra rester dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un simple raclement de gorge lui permit de capter l'attention de tous les élèves.

"-Melle Evans, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. Somma t-il, alors centre convergent de tous les regards. Je vous ramène très vite votre élève, professeur.

Il fallait tout de même rectifier quelque chose : le directeur n'était en fait pas _véritablement _le centre d'intérêt de tous les élèves ; en effet, Hermione ne pouvait que sentir le regard insistant qui s'était posé sur elle et qui avait pour source les yeux gris acier du jeune Black, qu'elle reconnu sans grandes difficultés. En fait, ce regard était beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'elle connaissait et qui avait été meurtri par des années de cohabitation avec les détraqueurs. Mais il y avait déjà cette étincelle de séduction qui faisait de Black un homme plus qu'aguichant. Dans un même temps, elle s'amusa de voir que Harry était lui aussi présent, et qu'il jouait de sa ressemblance avec James en imitant tous les gestes de ce dernier. Elle avait décidé de, pour l'instant, ne pas parler de son cas au directeur, cela aurait fait beaucoup trop d'un coup…

"-Bien, Lily, je vous présente Hermione Granger. Des faits exceptionnels font qu'elle va devoir rester à nos côtés pour un temps encore indéterminé ; étant donné votre poste de préfète en chef, je souhaiterais, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, la placer sous votre aile.

"-Ce sera un grand plaisir, directeur

"-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Merci mademoiselle, retournez donc à présent en cours, vous retrouverez Melle Granger dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

La jeune femme leur fit alors à tous deux une révérence et retourna à son cours. Hermione était subjuguée par ces magnifiques yeux émeraude qui venaient de la quitter; c'était donc elle, la mère de Harry. Elle était aussi belle et fraîche que sur les photographies magiques que lui avait montrées son meilleur ami.

Après une œillade bienveillante et un sourire malicieux, Dumbledore prit congé, promettant auparavant à Hermione de chercher une solution à son mystère.

Nous étions l'après-midi, des heures pleines s'offraient donc à la jeune femme. Elle décida de les utiliser à méditer, donnant alors toute sa confiance au directeur s'agissant de la résolution de son problème. A vrai dire, tout avait été tellement vite que la brunette ne s'était pas vraiment rendue compte de ce qui c'était passé. A présent seule, tout lui apparut plus clair et c'eu l'effet d'un coup de poing. Elle choisi de se poser dans l'herbe, à quelques mettre de là, auprès d'un arbre sous lequel elle avait l'habitude de se refugier.

Avant de partir, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil vers l'intérieur de la serre ; Lily levait la main pour répondre à une question et, face à elle, invisible, Harry dessinait de son doigt les contours de son visage. Elle souri doucement ; cette aventure aura au moins servi à quelque chose…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Alors qu'elle pensait être à l'ombre de tout regard indiscret, Hermione décida d'extérioriser ses émotions ; cela se retranscrit physiquement par une salve de larmes qui perlèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues pour finir absorbées par la terre alors fertile. Dans un coin de son esprit, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette eau salée était une aubaine pour les insectes qui se trouvaient en dessous. Cette réflexion lui tira un sourire. De ses yeux embués, elle balaya les alentours. Personne. Tous devaient être en cours, à regarder par les fenêtres et avec envie le parc verdoyant…

Il fallait à présent réfléchir à la suite des évènements ; Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour son intégration, elle était d'un naturel à s'adapter rapidement, mais elle craignait de ne jamais pouvoir retourner à son époque… Il fallait qu'elle soit de retour pour ses Aspic… bien que ces dernières ne soient pas avant plusieurs mois, l'idée de manquer l'examen provoquait en elle une véritable panique.

En fait, elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué le jeune homme qui la détaillait comme si elle avait été un sujet de dissection scientifique. Le brun au nez crochu et au teint blême s'était d'abord senti offusqué quand il l'avait vue s'installer sous l'arbre qu'il occupait, lui, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il avait eu envie de lui lancer une réplique acerbe pour la faire fuir, ou bien encore, plus rapide, un petit maléfice comme il en avait apprit auprès de ses amis Serpentards… Mais lorsqu'il s'était décidé enfin à se lever, histoire de protéger son territoire, sa curiosité prit vite le pas sur son désir d'en découdre. En bon serpent qu'il était, il avait alors choisi de rester tapi là où il était, endroit stratégique pour étudier la palette extrêmement fournie des émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage de la jeune fille. On ne peut pas dire qu'à ce moment précis il ressenti pour elle de l'attirance. Il n'eut même aucune pitié lorsqu'il vit perler au creux de ses yeux des larmes. C'était autre chose, quelque chose qui émanait d'elle et qui lui faisait sentir qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"-Je suis vraiment gênée de m'imposer ainsi… Soupira Hermione en suivant la jeune préfète en chef qui avait entreprit de lui faire découvrir l'appartement privé dont son titre lui avait donné droit.

"-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ! La chambre est plutôt grande, et, à dire vrai, je m'ennuyais toute seule.

Lily lui lança un clin d'œil avant s'approcher d'elle et de lui dire, au creux de l'oreille, avec légèreté : « et puis, j'ai à présent deux grands bras musclés pour me protéger des Scarluffs ! » Hermione répondit à cette révélation par un rire franc ; Lily lui raconta que c'est un certain Xenofilius Lovegood qui l'avait averti, mais qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère un Scarluff affamé.

"-Je serais là pour te défendre, ne pleure plus ! ajouta l'invitée d'une voix grave, feignant de gonfler ses muscles.

Une complicité c'était très vite installée entre les jeunes filles ; Hermione expliquait ça pas la grande générosité de sa perceptrice.

Alors que Dumbledore avait accepté Hermione en le ceint de l'école, un problème c'était posé. En effet, toutes les places de dortoir étaient prises. Il ne restait alors plus qu'à Hermione la solution de l'infirmerie… Mais cette dernière avait aussi été abandonnée suite à un « accident » provoqué par Black qui envoya à l'infirmerie vingt Serpentards. Ces derniers passèrent leur nuit à vomir des serpents en bonbon multicolores… Oui, Black avait beaucoup d'humour…

Tout ça pour dire que Lily avait très gentiment proposé de partager sa chambre de préfet-en-chef, et donc son grand lit.

« - Et puis, dormir dans le même lit, ça resserre les liens ! … Et je te promets que, étant donné l'ambiance actuelle qui règne dans l'école… à cause de la montée en puissance de celui-dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, comme tu l'auras compris… tu vas avoir besoin de soutien. Ajouta la rousse dans un sourire, tout en continuant à déambuler dans les couloirs qui menaient à la chambre.

Mais, tout d'un coup, son expression enjouée se dissipa alors que son regard fixait un point au loin. Hermione suivi le chemin que prenait le regard pour trouver la cause de ce changement soudain, et tomba alors sur quatre garçons qui flânaient dans le sens inverse au leur. Il s'agissait de James Potter et ces acolytes ; il n'était pas très difficile pour Hermione de le reconnaitre. Elle se souvint par ailleurs de ce que Harry lui avait raconté sur son père…

"-… Ca t'intrigue ? … Ils se font appeler les maraudeurs… Il n'y a pas à réfléchir énormément pour comprendre pourquoi. Souffla Lily. Je suis persuadée ils sortent préparer un nouveau stratagème histoire de nous faire perdre encore un peu de point…

"-Après tout, je ne m'inquiète pas trop étant donné tous les points que tu fais gagner à ta maison en potion. Fit malicieusement remarquer l'autre tout en feignant de découvrir l'histoire.

Lily rougi légèrement sous ce compliment ; mais cela ne fut pas comparable à la teinte rouge tomate trop mûre qu'elle prit lorsqu'elle se trouva au même niveau que Potter.

"-… Le couvre feu est proche ; comment veux tu faire respecter les règles aux autres alors que tu ne les respectes pas toi-même Potter ?! Fulmina la rousse

"-Moi? Ne pas respecter les règles ? Quelle mauvaise image as-tu donc de moi ?! surjoua le garçon aux lunettes. Tout a une explication ma chère Lily, continua t-il, faisant fit du tressaillement de ladite Lily ; et si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus, j'aurai pu te l'exposer. Tu as raison, le couvre-feu est proche, et, par conséquent, c'est de mon devoir de raccompagner ces jeunes hommes à leur dortoir. Satisfaite ?

"-… A qui veux-tu faire croire ça… soupira Lily, avant de continuer sa route, n'ayant plus de raison officielle pour importuner le groupe, même si elle savait pertinemment que, ce soir encore, des rubis allaient disparaitre de leur sablier…

Après un temps de pause, qui équivalait en fait au temps durant lequel Sirius avait capturé son regard et lui avait souri, Hermione entreprit de suivre sa nouvelle amie. Dés qu'une distance respectable fut mise entre elle et eux, Lily ralenti le pas et soupira.

"-… Ces garçons m'épuisent

"-A ce point ? … J'ai trouvé Potter relativement… courtois !

Lily se retourna brusquement et regarda l'autre d'un air suspicieux : « … serais-tu intéressée par l'un deux ?? »

"-Oh…euh… non, quelle question, je ne les connais même pas ! rougi Hermione

"-Je préfère ! ce sont de véritables aimants à problème. Tient, nous sommes arrivées ! « corndrue »

"-… « corndrue » répéta Hermione en souriant tout en observant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle avait bien sûr compris, grâce à Harry, la signification de ce surnom.

Lily, elle, ne pouvait savoir que l'autre savait, alors elle rougi légèrement, et balbutia des explications, comme quoi ce mot de passe venait du nom de sa peluche préférée…

"-Viens, entre, fais comme chez toi ! Comme tu le remarqueras, il y a largement assez de place pour nous deux. Peut être juste un inconvénient : comme tu l'auras compris, je suis préfète en chef de Griffondor ; chaque maison, au nombre de quatre, possède deux préfets en chef. Potter est mon « partenaire ». Le problème, disais-je, c'est que les préfets-en-chefs doivent partager leur salle de bain… Il faut tout de même avouer qu'elle est magnifique.

"-Je ferais attention à ne pas tomber sur un Serpentard mal intentionné

"-Tu as tout compris. Bien, sur ce, je te laisse prendre tes aises, j'ai des devoirs à finir. Demain, je te présenterais un ami à moi… Avec les temps qui courent, il est bon d'avoir des connaissances dans toutes les maisons…

_ _ _ _ _ _

* Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ici si personne ne me voit !? Puis… c'est fou comme les couloirs sont inconfortables !!! *

La situation était en effet plutôt inconfortable ; Harry était assis dans un des nombreux couloirs de l'école et tentait et reprendre ses forces. Car, en effet, il lui en avait fallu pour suivre pendant toute la journée son père et ses acolytes. Après que le cours de botanique ai prit fin, ils avaient déambulé dans les couloirs pendant plus d'une heure, trottinant et rigolant. Ce qui avait donné à Harry la force de les suivre, c'était de voir son père si insouciant. Il ne cessait de se battre avec Sirius, de sortir des plaisanteries sur Peter, et câliner Remus.

L'ironie mordante de la situation frappa de nouveau aux yeux de Harry… il ne pouvait que penser à ce qui attendait le quatuor et à sa propre impuissance.

Il avait perdu des yeux le groupe après qu'ils aient dîné dans la Grande salle. Il était à présent seul, ne sachant pas où Hermione était parti…

Il décida de se dégourdir les jambes, qu'il ne sentait d'ailleurs plus depuis qu'il était à l'état de « fantôme ».

…Harry vagabondait au gré de son humeur depuis plusieurs minutes déjà quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait ; * J'avais oublié que Poudlard était aussi grand ! C'est sûr que c'est moins facile de se repérer sans la carte du maraudeur ! … mais où je suis !? Saleté de Rogue, tout ça c'est ta faute… Si tes cours n'étaient pas aussi chiants, j'aurais pas eu envie de faire des conneries !!!! *

Son intense réflexion fut coupée par une voix qui s'élevait d'une porte en bois de style ancien.

"- Mais de toute façon, je les fais toutes craquer… Vous ne me ferez pas douter !!!

Cela l'intrigua, il ouvrit légèrement la porte et regarda dans l'entrebâillement, oubliant qu'il pouvait rentrer s'il le voulait étant donné qu'il était invisible… Quatre garçons étaient installés dans des fauteuils autours d'une grande cheminée en pierres anciennes. La salle n'était pas très grande et seule une table et quatre fauteuils en cuir beige faisaient office d'ameublement. Deux grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer le soleil levant.

*…Merde, il semblerait que j'ai passé toute la nuit à me demander comment j'allais tuer Rogue… je n'ai même pas vue de temps passer… Encore ta faute espèce de serpillère humaine *

Un des quatre garçons lui ressemblait étrangement.

"- Papa ! S'écria t-il en courant précipitamment vers le-dit papa. Il alla pour lui faire un câlin, mais ses bras passèrent à travers le corps pour se rejoindre. Il ressenti alors de l'amusement tout en ayant l'impression que ce sentiment n'était pas à lui. Quelque peu boudeur, Harry décida d'observer la scène…

C'était donc les maraudeurs. Sirius était affalé dans son fauteuil, Remus l'écoutait parler en lisant un livre, James observait le soleil avec intérêt et Peter ne faisait rien.

"- Sirius, Sirius… Ne connais tu pas le syndrome du mouton ? Souri timidement Remus en relevant ses yeux ambres de son livre pour les poser sur son ami.

"-… … … Hein ?? Répliquèrent simultanément et avec perspicacité Sirius et Peter. Il me veut quoi le Loup garou ? ajouta effrontément Sirius, avant de terminer par un éclatant sourire

"-Ce que ledit Loup Garou veut dire, c'est que tu n'es qu'un mec banal aidé par la connerie humaine ! ironisa James

Sirius lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de l'ignorer pour tourner toute son attention sur Remus : « tu peux développer mon loupiot ?

"-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il a suffi qu'une seule fille meneuse sorte avec toi, pour que toutes les autres, suiveuses, s'intéressent à toi. On peut donc penser que ton succès auprès des filles ne dépend pas vraiment de toi, mais de ta réputation.

Sirius, seul contre tous, se renfrogna encore un peu plus

"-J'ai confiance en mon charme, et vous devriez aussi !!

"-Mais on l'est ! On t'aime patmol !

"-… Vous vous moquez de moi… Je vais vous prouver que je peux séduire n'importe qui ; donnez-moi simplement un nom !

"-… M'as-tu suivi Sirius ? Cela ne servirait à rien, étant donné que toutes les filles ici sont soumises à la pression du groupe. Plaisanta Remus

"-Si, il y a une solution, si ça te tient à cœur ; tu pourrais t'en prendre à la toute nouvelle élève. Elle, elle n'a pas eu le temps de tomber sous ton… « charme » ! se moqua James

"-Ah ah !! ça c'est sûr, elle semblait plus attirée par la chaise à côté d'elle que par lui !! ajouta Peter

"- Et puis quoi encore !!! répliqua Sirius, faisant fit de la remarque de Peter … Elle n'est pas neutre, elle traine avec Evans. Cette fayote a du lui fourrer la tête de mystifications à mon propos…

"-Et bien, je vois une seconde possibilité… ajouta James après avoir tiqué à l'insulte proférée à l'encontre de Lily

"-Dis moi ! supplia, avide, l'autre brun

"-Tu pourrais tenter de séduire McGonagal ; on dit bien que les professeurs sont censés être neutres et incorruptibles !

A cette blague, tous se mirent à rire aux éclats, sauf bien sûr l'intéressé, c'est-à-dire Sirius… Il avait pris une teinte verdâtre que Harry n'avait déjà vue que sur le visage de Rogue.

"-Et vous vous dites être mes amis !!

"-C'est parce qu'on est tes amis qu'on te dit ça. Rétorqua Remus entre deux rires contenus tant bien que mal

"-Je vais vous prouver que mon pouvoir de séduction est équivalent à l'amour inconditionné que James porte à Evans ! A cette réplique, James s'étouffa. Je vais rendre la nouvelle élève folle d'amour pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas utiliser mon énergie pour rien… Je veux qu'en contrepartie, si je réussi, James dévoile à Evans tous les sentiments qu'il a pour elle !!

"-Ca m'a l'air plutôt équitable. Tempéra Remus

"-… J'accepte… Mais j'ajoute une close : si tu échoue, tu devras répondre à tous les ordres de…

"-… snivellus !!!! Compléta Peter avec exaltation

"-…pendant _toute _une _semaine._ Clot James sur un ton de défi avant de tendre à Sirius une main solennelle

Interloqué, Harry regarda les quatre se diriger vers la porte, sûrement pour prendre leur petit déjeuné. Harry n'eu pas le temps de se pousser et il percuta, ou plutôt il traversa, Sirius. A ce moment là, il ressentit un sentiment de fierté et d'incertitude.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur… L'instant était grave, il se mit alors à faire quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement, pour les grandes occasions… réfléchir !! Et il le fît même intensément… Et voila ce que ça donna :

*… Merde… Bon, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt drôle comme pari… Non, merde, il faut que je me reprenne… Mione est mon amie, et elle pourrait souffrir de cette aventure. Sirius va essayer de la séduire juste par orgueil… Mais qu'est ce que je dis ??!!! Elle est bien trop intelligente, elle ne tombera pas dans le piège… Merde… j'avais oublié que Mione était humaine… Ooooh merde… Je devrais aller la prévenir… Il faut que je la trouve… Oui, c'est décidé !! Je dois la trouver !!!*

Soudain, il se souvint de ce que son parrain avait dit : si il réussissait ce pari, James avait l'obligation d'avouer à Lily, sa mère, ses sentiments…

*… J'ai l'impression que, sans ce pari, papa ne dira jamais ce qu'il ressent à maman… Devrais-je laisser Sirius gagner pour que mes parents puissent s'avouer leur amour ?! … Peut-être que c'est l'ordre normal des choses… Ooooh merde*

Harry se leva alors brusquement et attrapa avec fureur un gallion qui trainait non loin de là, tombé de la poche de Sirius quelques minutes auparavant… Il ne s'étonna même pas de voir que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était dans ce monde qu'il pouvait interagir avec ce qui était solide…

*bien… je sais que ce n'est pas bien… mais pile j'vais prévenir Mione… Face, je laisse faire…*

Il ferma les yeux avec crispation et pris une pose hilarante pour lancer la pièce. Il sursauta même quand cette dernière toucha le sol. Après s'être intérieurement traité d'abrutit, il alla voir quelle face de la pièce était visible.

*… face… * … Mais Harry fut soudain pris d'un doute ; il empoigna la pièce et la retourna… la pièce était une fausse, avec deux face. Harry pesta sur l'humour particulier de son parrain qui, même sans s'en rendre compte, réussissait à le piéger.

*… Merde… Il va falloir faire sans… Rogue, je te déteste !!!!!!!!!!!!!*

_ _ _ _ _ _

u_u""" un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Quand je pense qu'au debut, cette fic ne comprenait que 5chap ; mais j'ai des tonnes d'idées dans la tête. C'est un veritable plaisir d'écrire.

Donnez moi vos impressions... que pourrait-il donc se passer dans le chapitre suivant x)

merci d'avance pour vos reviews :)

Alienore


End file.
